


The Boy Who Wanted To Be A Real Puppet

by Stalkkerikissa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Ending, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Child Victor Nikiforov, Dark Fairytale, Gen, I don't know, Inspired by Music, Puppet Katsuki Yuuri, Puppet Victor Nikiforov, Song fic, good ending, puppet show, wishes coming true, you be the judge of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkkerikissa/pseuds/Stalkkerikissa
Summary: The puppet looked like a real boy, all body parts where they should be and the eyes so bright and real. Sometimes he could have sworn that the puppets eyes moved while it's master controlled it with strings attached to its hands, legs and body.Be careful what you wish forWishes might come alive...-------Story inspired By Sonata Arctica's song The Boy Who Wanted To Be A Real Puppet that you can listenhere





	The Boy Who Wanted To Be A Real Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have always wanted to write a story about this song and finally I could because I'm writing in English now! I used bits of the lyrics in the text, I hope that didn't ruin it. 
> 
> Credits of lyrics (cursive parts) goes to Sonata Arctica.
> 
> The ending for me at least is more like a neutral ending, not bad, not good, but for some it may sound bad and to some good so I tagged both. No one dies, so it's safe to read :)
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it! Come chat with me in my tumblr [stalkkerikissa](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/)

**The Boy Who Wanted To Be A Real Puppet**

 

_So many years ago, many more than I’d_  
_Even care to bear in my mind_  
_From the darkest of all places I found you..._

 

Yuuri was just a normal little boy. He loved to play outside and dance with his friends, but his greatest love was the puppet shows he often went to watch with his parents and sister.

 

There was one puppet he enjoyed watching more than anything. It was a beautiful small boy with the brightest blue eyes and long and shiny silver hair. His heart was made of real gold and Yuuri wondered how it would feel like to have one too.

 

Every day he went to watch the show, yearning in his heart for the beautiful puppet. He would be so sad after the master and his puppet would leave again.

 

The puppet looked like a real boy, all body parts where they should be and the eyes so bright and real. Sometimes he could have sworn that the puppets eyes moved while it's master controlled it with strings attached to its hands, legs and body.

 

One night Yuuri sneaked out from his home and went to see the puppet after the show. He couldn't get enough of it. Easily he found the puppet master's colorful cart where he lived while traveling with his puppets. Yuuri looked through the keyhole of the door and saw the puppet he had fallen in love with. It seemed to be telling something to him, bright blue eyes wide open staring right into his soul.

 

Maybe he should have taken the look of the puppets eyes as a warning then. It looked so old, scared and tired at that very moment.

 

“What are you doing, boy?” harsh voice came behind him and he almost screamed after being surprised like that.

 

“I, I am just looking at your doll, sir, the silver haired boy" Yuuri answered with a tiny voice lowering his eyes to the ground, ashamed to being caught doing something he shouldn't.

 

“Young boys like you should be at home sleeping, not sneaking around in the middle of the night" the puppet master said with his gruff voice and smiled. “What would your parents think if they knew? Go home child, here is nothing for you to see.”

 

“No, sir, I won’t leave before you tell me the price of the doll" Yuuri said finding some courage deep within him. “I need that doll. Whatever you may ask, I’ll pay it tenfold.”

 

“Oh no, boy, I cannot sell him. He is priceless, masterpiece of mine" the old man replied frowning at the boy. “Go home now, child, before I take you there myself” he continued pushing the boy gently away from the door.

 

Defeated for now, Yuuri went back home trying to come up with a plan how to get the perfect puppet for himself.

 

The next night he returned, now with more determination. He needed that puppet and he was willing to do anything to get it.

 

After the show he confronted the puppet master. “Sir, sell me your doll, that is my only wish" he demanded and faced the puppet master without fear.

 

“Did I not make it clear? I will never part from this puppet, my son” the master explained shooing the boy away.

 

“No sir, you do not understand me. This doll is mine even if I have to kill” Yuuri answered cold determination in his eyes and voice.

 

“Oh, so it shall be, if this is what it takes" the master answered calmly small grin forming on his lips. “Greed is truly blinder than me” the man sighed and smiled. “Heart of gold is what you wish for?” It was a question and finally everything made sense.

 

Yuuri never just wanted the puppet, he wanted to be on the show with the beautiful puppet. He wanted to be with the puppet forever. He wanted to be a real puppet.

 

_So I have a golden heart_  
_Now only needing the voice of the master_  
_Never feel hunger, never grow older_  
_My dream was to be a star in a real puppet show_

 

He got to star the show with the silver haired doll. At first he was happy but after a while he started to see the pain in the other doll’s eyes. Was it a mistake after all?

 

_It’s so hard to remember my life_  
_The times before the show_  
_can I ever cut off the strings?_  
_“take a bow, now dance and sing…”_

 

“Oh master, can you ever turn me back into a child?” Yuuri asked after so many years, so many he hardly even remembered his real name anymore.

 

“No, never, for I am your guide and you can never again live without me” the master replied softly. Yuuri could see the small grin on his wrinkly old face when he put Yuuri and the other doll, Victor, he had learned that was his name, back to the case where they would be safe from water and cold.

 

That was his life now. No turning back. What a sad end for his too short little life. His family missed him so much but he could never return back.

 

Only good thing was that he got to be with Victor who had the same fate as him. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. At least, they would get to be together forever, just as he had wished.

  
_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Wishes might come alive_  
_The twines are pulling me every day and night…_  
_The show, the glitter and all the fame_  
_I’d give away for a life_  
_Some things can end with a word, they say_  
_This only ends with a sharp knife..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this twisted fairytale because I surely did when I wrote and edited it :D
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated as well as constructive criticism :)


End file.
